Rod Serling filmography
While typically remembered as writer and narrator of The Twilight Zone, Rod Serling was involved with many other projects in a variety of genres and roles. Writer 2000's *"The Twilight Zone" (44 episodes, 2002-2003) (creator) *For All Time (2000) (TV) (Twilight Zone episode "A Stop at Willoughby") *A Storm in Summer (2000) (TV) (1970 teleplay) (written by) 1990's *A Town Has Turned to Dust (1998) (TV) (writer) *In the Presence of Mine Enemies (1997) (TV) (writer) *End of the Road (1997) (teleplay) *Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics (1994) (TV) (story) (written by) *The Enemy Within (1994) (TV) (screenplay "Seven Days in May") 1980's *"The Twilight Zone" (75 episodes, 1985-1989) (creator) **... aka "The New Twilight Zone" (Australia) *Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) (television series The Twilight Zone) *The Salamander (1981) (adaptation) **... aka La salamandra (Italy) **... aka Morris West's The Salamander (UK: complete title) 1970's *The Sad and Lonely Sundays (1976) (TV) (writer) *Time Travelers (1976) (TV) (story) *"Night Gallery" (35 episodes, 1970-1973) (writer/teleplay) **... aka "Rod Serling's Night Gallery" (USA) *The Man (1972) (screenplay) *Waar is iedereen? (1970) (TV) (writer) *A Storm in Summer (1970) (TV) (writer) **... aka The Merchant of Scarsdale (USA) *"The New People" (17 episodes, 1969-1970) (developer) 1960's *Night Gallery (1969) (TV) (written by) ***... aka Rod Serling's Wax Museum (USA) *Certain Honorable Men (1968) (TV) (writer) *Planet of the Apes (1968) (screenplay) **... aka Monkey Planet *"Insight" (1 episode, 1968) (writer) *The Doomsday Flight (1966) (TV) (writer) *Assault on a Queen (1966) (screenplay) *"The Loner" (26 episodes, 1965-1966) (writer/creator) *Der neue Mann (1965) (TV) (play) *"Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre" (5 episodes, 1963-1965) (writer) **... aka "The Chrysler Theater" **... aka "Universal Star Time" (syndication title) *Carol for Another Christmas (1964) (TV) (writer) *"The Twilight Zone" (148 episodes, 1959-1964) (creator/writer) **... aka "The Twilight Zone: The Original Series" (Australia) **... aka "Twilight Zone" (USA: new title) *The Movie Maker (1964) (TV) (written by) **... aka A Slow Fade to Black (USA) *Seven Days in May (1964) (screenplay) *The Yellow Canary (1963) (writer) *Im Schatten des Krieges (1963) (TV) (play) *Requiem for a Heavyweight (1962) (teleplay) (writer) **... aka Blood Money (UK) *Incident in an Alley (1962) (story) *"Armchair Theatre" (3 episodes, 1958-1961) (writer) **... aka "Armpit Theatre" (UK: informal title) *Der entscheidende Augenblick (1961) (TV) (writer) 1950's *"Playhouse 90" (11 episodes, 1956-1960) (writer) *Requiem voor een zwaargewicht (1959) (TV) (writer) *"Pursuit" (1 episode, 1958) (writer) *"Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse" (1 episode, 1958) (writer) **... aka "Desilu Playhouse" *"Matinee Theatre" (2 episodes, 1955-1958) (writer) *Saddle the Wind (1958) (writer) *Blood Money (1957) (TV) (writer) *"BBC Sunday-Night Theatre" (1 episode, 1957) (writer) *The Comedian (1957) (TV) (writer) *The Rack (1956) (teleplay) *"The Kaiser Aluminum Hour" (1 episode, 1956) (writer) *"General Electric Theater" (2 episodes, 1955-1956) (writer) **... aka "G.E. Theater" (USA: informal short title) **... aka "G.E. True Theater" (USA: new title) *"The United States Steel Hour" (3 episodes, 1955-1956) (writer) **... aka "The U.S. Steel Hour" (USA: alternative title) *"The Catholic Hour" (1 episode, 1956) (writer) *"Studio One" (6 episodes, 1953-1956) (writer) **... aka "Studio One Summer Theatre" (USA: summer title) **... aka "Studio One in Hollywood" (USA: new title) **... aka "Summer Theatre" (USA: summer title) **... aka "Westinghouse Studio One" (USA) **... aka "Westinghouse Summer Theatre" (USA: summer title) *Patterns (1956) (teleplay) (writer) **... aka Patterns of Power (UK) *"Climax!" (3 episodes, 1955) (writer) **... aka "Climax Mystery Theater" (USA) *"Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre" (1 episode, 1955) (writer) **... aka "Jane Wyman Presents" (USA: rerun title) **... aka "Jane Wyman Theater" (USA) *"Star Tonight" (1 episode, 1955) (writer) *"Appointment with Adventure" (1 episode, 1955) (writer) *"The Ford Television Theatre" (2 episodes, 1954-1955) (writer) **... aka "Ford Theatre" (USA: short title) *"Kraft Television Theatre" (7 episodes, 1953-1955) (writer) **... aka "Kraft Mystery Theatre" (USA: new title) **... aka "Kraft Theatre" (USA: new title) *"Armstrong Circle Theatre" (2 episodes, 1952-1955) (writer) *"Danger" (2 episodes, 1954) (writer) *"Center Stage" (1 episode, 1954) (writer) *"The Motorola Television Hour" (2 episodes, 1953-1954) (writer) **... aka "Motorola TV Hour" (USA: alternative title) **... aka "Motorola TV Theatre" (USA) *"The Philip Morris Playhouse" (1 episode, 1954) (writer) **... aka "P.M. Playhouse" *"Medallion Theatre" (3 episodes, 1953) (writer) *"Campbell Playhouse" (1 episode, 1953) (writer) **... aka "Campbell Soundstage" (USA: new title) **... aka "Campbell Summer Soundstage" (USA: new title) *"Kraft Television Theatre" (1953) TV series (unknown episodes) **... aka "Ponds Theater" (USA: new title) *"Suspense" (1 episode, 1953) (writer) *"Hallmark Hall of Fame" (4 episodes, 1952-1953) (writer) **... aka "Hallmark Television Playhouse" *"Lux Video Theatre" (7 episodes, 1952-1953) (writer) **... aka "Summer Video Theatre" (USA: summer title) *"The Doctor" (2 episodes, 1952) (writer) **... aka "The Visitor" (USA: syndication title) *"Stars Over Hollywood" (1 episode, 1950) (writer) Actor 1970's *"The Art of Film" (1976) TV series (voice) .... Narrator *The Legendary Curse of the Hope Diamond (1975) (TV) *Phantom of the Paradise (1974) (voice) (uncredited) .... Introductory Narrator *Encounter with the Unknown (1973) (voice) .... Narrator *"Ironside" .... Thyros, Witches Shop Keeper (1 episode, 1972) **... aka "The Raymond Burr Show" (USA: syndication title) *"Appointment with Destiny" .... Narrator (1 episode, 1971) 1960's *Night Gallery (1969) (TV) .... Host **... aka Rod Serling's Wax Museum (USA) *"The Twilight Zone" .... Narrator / ... (156 episodes, 1959-1964) **... aka "The Twilight Zone: The Original Series" (Australia) **... aka "Twilight Zone" (USA: new title) *"Ichabod and Me" .... Eugene Hollinfield (1 episode, 1962) *CBS Fall Preview Special: Seven Wonderful Nights (1961) (TV) *"Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse" .... Rod Serling (1 episode, 1960) **... aka "Desilu Playhouse" Producer *"The Twilight Zone" (executive producer: Cayuga Productions) (36 episodes, 1959-1960) **... aka "The Twilight Zone: The Original Series" (Australia) **... aka "Twilight Zone" (USA: new title) Miscellaneous Crew *"The Loner" (supervising script consultant) (26 episodes, 1965-1966) (supervising script consultant) Thanks *Cultivision (Collapsing Stars) (2002) (thanks) Self 1980s *The Exiles (1989) .... Himself 1970s *UFOs: It Has Begun (1976) .... Presenter and Narrator *They Made Movies in Ithaca (1975) .... Narrator *The Outer Space Connection (1975) .... Narrator *In Search of Ancient Mysteries (1975) (TV) .... Narrator *Monsters! Mysteries or Myths? (1974) (TV) *"The Undersea World of Jacques Cousteau" .... Narrator / ... (28 episodes, 1968-1974) *UFOs: Past, Present, and Future (1974) .... Narrator *"Stand Up and Cheer" .... Himself (1 episode, 1973) **... aka "Johnny Mann's Stand Up and Cheer" (USA: complete title) *Deadly Fathoms (1973) .... Narrator *"Night Gallery" .... Himself-- Host / ... (95 episodes, 1970-1973) **... aka "Rod Serling's Night Gallery" (USA) *The Silent Drum (1973) .... Narrator *"Password" .... Himself (6 episodes, 1972-1973) **... aka "Password All-Stars" (USA: new title) *In Search of Ancient Astronauts (1973) (TV) .... Narrator *"The Dick Cavett Show" .... Himself / ... (2 episodes, 1972) *"The Pet Set" .... Himself (2 episodes, 1971) *"Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In" .... Himself (3 episodes, 1968-1970) **... aka "Laugh-In" *The Unexplained (1970) (TV) .... Narrator 1960s *"The Andy Williams Show" .... Himself (1 episode, 1969) *"Liar's Club" (1969) TV series .... Host (unknown episodes) *"The Donald O'Connor Show" .... Himself (1 episode, 1968) *"You Don't Say" .... Himself (2 episodes, 1965-1967) *"The Match Game" .... Himself (40 episodes, 1963-1966) *"Hollywood Talent Scouts" .... Himself (1 episode, 1966) ***... aka "Art Linkletter's Hollywood Talent Scouts" (USA) *"The Mike Douglas Show" .... Himself (1 episode, 1965) *"The Danny Kaye Show" .... Himself - Guest (1 episode, 1964) *"Fractured Flickers" .... Himself (1 episode, 1963) *"The Jack Benny Program" .... Himself (1 episode, 1963) **... aka "The Jack Benny Show" (USA: informal title) **... aka "The Lucky Strike Program" (USA: alternative title) *"Here's Hollywood" .... Himself (1 episode, 1961) *"Open End" .... Himself (1 episode, 1960) **... aka "The David Susskind Show" (USA: new title) *"The Red Skelton Show" .... Cameo / ... (1 episode, 1960) **... aka "The Red Skelton Hour" (USA: new title) 1950s *"The Mike Wallace Interview" .... Himself - Guest (1 episode, 1959) *"Look Here" .... Himself - Guest (1 episode, 1958) Archive Footage *"Medium" (1 episode, 2005) *"E! True Hollywood Story" (1 episode, 2000) *Rod Serling: Writer (1996) .... Himself *"American Masters" (1 episode, 1995) *Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) (voice) (uncredited) .... Narrator (end of Segment #4) Other Works *Panelist, week of July 18, 1963, "The Art Linkletter Show." *Narrator, "To the Moon and Beyond" film short, 1964. *Though uncredited, he wrote the first drafts of the television adaptation of "The Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" (1968). *Panelist, ABC- TV, during the network's coverage of the 1969 manned moon landing, along with Frederik Pohl, John Pierce, and Isaac Asimov. *TV commercial work includes spots for Ford automobiles (1971) and for the Mazda RX 4 (1970s). *Unsold pilot: In 1973 he wrote the teleplay for an unsold sitcom for CBS called "We Two", about a widower whose only son died during World War II who "adopts" a black orphan whose father was killed in Vietnam. The pilot starred Herschel Bernardi and Damon Ketchens. *He wrote the original treatment for the CBS television series "Planet of the Apes" (1974) as well as two proposed scripts. While he was uncredited for his contribution, he created the basic format followed in the subsequent series--two astronauts and a chimpanzee trying to survive while pursued by leaders of the Apes civilization. *Though uncredited, he wrote the first drafts of the television miniseries "The Blue Knight" (1975) starring William Holden. References *Internet Movie Database: Rod Serling Category:Filmographies